Being A Baby Again
by Pricat
Summary: After a mishap with Bunsen and Beaker's new invention, Sam is turned into a baby but all kinds of antics and cuteness will ensue until the invention is fixed
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he this was something I had in my head last night but it was too late to write plus today not being such a good day brought the idea back seeing a cute baby version of Sam in my head helped me come up with it but it's gonna be one shots instead of one big story but that's okay right?**

 **So in this first one a certain Bad Frog gets his hands on Bunsen and Beaker's newest invention the Age Ray setting off a chain reaction of cuteness by turning Sam into a baby and until it's effects are reversed, Jean has to look after his sweet but lively age regressed best friend.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy lol**

* * *

"Get back here, Bad Frog!" Sam yelled.

"Try and catch me, blue Turkey!" Constantine yelled.

"I'm a bald eagle, not a turkey!" Sam retorted.

"Whatever, birdbrain, nerd bird!" Constantine snapped.

It was just an normal day of sorts until Constantine pulled his antics so he and Jean were going after him to prevent him from mischief seeing the mischievous amphibian enter Beaker and Bunsen's lab making him annoyed.

"Is he nuts, since their lab plus him equals chaos, not good!" Sam said.

"Ooh, the Age Ray is working perfectly!" Bunsen said unaware of impending chaos.

Bunsen and Beaker were working on an age Ray that can turn back the clock so said invention was in Constantine's webbed hands turning back Tne dial to baby age seeing a beam shoot out hitting Sam.

"Mon ami, you okay?" Jean asked seeing his eagle was turning back in age but saw he was a fluffy, chubby baby eagle seeing Sam cry.

"Way to go, as we have to fix this, as Sam can't stay like that!" Bunsen said.

"Aw, Sam is very cute!" Jean said picking the infant up rocking him.

Constantine saw the now infant Sam giggle at that guessing he was imprinting with Jean which was a good thing because Sam loved Jean.

"You think he remembers, you know?" Jean asked.

Bunsen was unsure but he would try to fix the machine so Jean would have to look after a baby eagle seeing Sam sleeping in Jean's arms.

"Aww, too cute!" Bunsen whispered as Beaker nodded.

"What is it, with peop,e and babies?" Constantine said scowling.

"It's something a toad like you wouldn't get plus this mess is your fault." Bunsen said not afraid despite Beaker hiding behind his back seeing the Bad Frog leave.

Later Jean was going home with the now infant Sam but he had an old crib from when he was a baby getting it down putting it in his bedroom so was putting Tne infant in after putting a pillow, a blanket but found Ernest, putting it beside the infant kissing his blue feathered head.

He would take care of him until Bunsen could fix the Age Ray but it was not funny that Constantine had goofed around with the Age Ray but wondered if the Bad Frog was affected since he'd held the Ray when it went off but could ask Bunsen later.

He couldn't help but gawk at his age regressed best friend because he was so fluffy and cute trying to resist waking him up to give him eagle kisses.

* * *

That early morning in his house well in his room Jean was awoken by whimpers and crying making the Frenchman turn on the lamp in his room and get out of bed going over to the crib where his fluffy bundle of joy was picking him up gently guessing he was hungry knowing that like all infants, the baby loved milk.

"I know, You want milk but I'llget it now." Jean said.

He was putting Sam back in his crib going downstairs to the kitchen makimg a bottle of milk going upstairs seeing the infant eagle excited making Jean chuckle picking him up gently feeding him milk seeing him drink, which made him happy.

He knew that this would be fun but hoped Bunsen could fix Constantine's mess but he was giving the infant eagle kisses like what he did a lot when Sam was grumpy and he rubbed his nose on Sam's beak hearing him giggle.

"Aw, at least you still like that Sam." Jean said softly.

Both of them yawned because they were tired going to sleep but hoped things would be okay knowing Kermit had found out.

He was looking at the crib that baby Sam was sleeping in before he fell asleep out like a light.


	2. Looking After Him

"We need to fix the age Ray before anybody knows or Sam might stay a baby having to grow up again!" Bunsen told Beaker while they were in their lab cleaning up a certain thief's mess that he'd laid on his wake making Beaker agree.

He hoped the others didn't know but Kermit knew to an extent just not Tne part about Constantine using a highly dangerous invention which could regress age and fired it at a certain eagle turning him back into a cure baby again.

He just hoped it would work but making sure a certain thief could not enter the lab and mess with their inventions again

* * *

Kermit and the otjers were surprised seeing a fluffy blue feathered baby eagle crawling around the studio stunning Tnem realising who it was wondering how this happened glaring at Dudley and Deadly, thinking it was one of Tneir pranks or one of Deadly's spells.

"It wasn't me, or Dudley besides why would I turn Sam into a baby, one tome I pull mischief on you and you haven't let it go." Deadly said adjusting his top hat

They saw Sam wanting Janice to pick him up making her smile and Dr Teeth annoyed but she was cuddling Sam gently which he was loving seeing him get sleepy as she kissed him making the others smirk.

"Maybe you should look after him Janice, since you know what you're doing until we can figure out how to get Sam back to normal." Kermit said seeing her giggle since this would be fun seeing the boys in the band chuckle knowing Sam has goo-goo eyes for Janice.

She was going to get baby stuff like diapers but putting chocolate milk in bottles along with normal milk in others making them giggle because Janice was the queen of dorks in their opinion guessing her mother had been like this when she was a baby which was sweet.


End file.
